Extraños en el Paraiso
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: AU. Johnlock. Ambos se conocen en una isla uno como terrateniente y otro como medico, las costumbres y épocas no permiten expresar el amor libremente, menos para un Holmes. Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is On". Tocó un país: San Cristóbal y Nieves. Beteo: (cof) una parte Violette Moore. Se te extraña querida. Equipo: Scotland Yard
**Este fic participa en el Rally "The Game is On".** **Tocó un país: San Cristóbal y Nieves.**

 **Beteo: (cof) una parte Violette Moore. Se te extraña querida.**

 **Extraños en el Paraíso**

La familia Holmes era una de las más típicas y de rancio abolengo presumiendo ancestros que se remontaban hasta el siglo XV, incluso alguno participó en las cruzadas, pero mayormente estuvieron involucrados de manera indirecta con las altas esferas de poder, siempre era común en todos los matrimonios de este linaje el tener tres hijos, de preferencia varones, en caso de haber mujeres tendían a buscar el hombre quien continuaría el apellido y así fue desde esos tiempos.

Para la década de mil novecientos quince, tanto Violette Vernet como Sigmour Holmes contrajeron matrimonio, inmediatamente ella quedó embarazada, su primogénito fue nombrado Sherrinford, otros dos años después nació Mycroft y finalmente cinco años después nació Sherlock, la diferencia de edades fue grandemente marcada entre los primeros hermanos con el último, por lo cual los mayores como los padres tendieron a cuidarlo y a mimarlo en exceso, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño consentido con berrinches muy a menudo, otrora de convertirse en un experto manipulador.

Fue en su adolescencia cuando finalmente tuvo su primer tropiezo como solían decir a los estropicios ocasionados por los hijos de familias ricas, convirtiéndose en un escándalo pequeño pero este quedó rápido en el olvido, tomándolo solo como un desliz o curiosidad entre chicos. Había sido descubierto besándose con un compañero suyo del bachillerato.

Este escándalo fue mínimo a comparación al que protagonizó casi finalizando su licenciatura en química, al involucrarse en una relación consensuada con un catedrático de la misma universidad de Oxford donde acudía, ocasionando que fuera expulsado y el docente en cuestión echado de la institución y un par de meses después se supo su esposa había demandado y ganado el juicio para quedarse con la patria potestad de sus hijos y jamás volvería a verlos, por esta razón tomó la decisión de suicidarse. Algo que a Sherlock lo tomó a mal, comenzando a recurrir a distractores, como alcohol, drogas de moda que a todas luces le ocasionaban daño. Tocó fondo medio año después del suicidio de su amante, estando a punto de morir por una sobredosis.

Fue cuando finalmente la familia completa tomó cartas en el asunto, decidiendo hablar con él para obligarlo a tomar las riendas de su propia vida. La sentencia: debía irse lejos del país y labrarse su propio porvenir y fortuna, por lo tanto fue enviado a una isla llamada San Cristóbal y Nieves, donde los Holmes eran prácticamente los dueños casi íntegros de esta, ya que fue un regalo de la misma Reina por los servicios prestados por parte de Mycroft hacia el país. Decidiendo cultivar caña de azúcar, un producto que estaba más que solicitado en el mundo, por esta razón, quien debía vigilar que todo fuera bien, fue Sherlock, quien con veintitrés años tuvo que partir lejos de su país, abandonando sus sueños y para acallar aun las fuertes habladurías y desprecios de la alta sociedad inglesa hacia su hijo menor.

Fue una mañana brumosa cuando partió de su país en avión, dejando todo atrás pero haciéndose la promesa de regresar algún día para tomar el lugar que le correspondía por méritos propios.

El doce de noviembre de mil novecientos treinta y cinco Sherlock Holmes pisaba San Cristóbal y Nieves, las tierras de la isla que era casi propiedad de su familia, con un sol en todo su esplendor, todo un contraste con Inglaterra.

Poco sabía Sherlock ahí encontraría todas las aventuras con las que una vez soñó siendo niño y nada más ni nada menos que al lado de un hombre que le convertiría en un ser humano completamente distinto; de la mano del M.D. John Watson. Esta es su historia…

Sherlock arribó al puerto de Parson Ground en el barco mercante "El Kraken", el cual lo había recogido en Puerto Rico, la única isla del Caribe que contaba con puerto propio aparte de Cuba. Así que las dieciocho horas de vuelo más seis horas varado en esa isla lo pusieron de un humor bastante desagradable ocasionando que un par de hombres ya lo hubieran intentado asesinar tan solo por decirles que uno era engañado por su socio y su esposa quienes lo querían defraudar y quedarse con lo poco que poseía, el otro por decirle que el complejo de Edipo era muy fuerte en él y tenía una relación malsana con su madre, debido a que siempre estaba buscando una mujer con las características físicas de su madre durante su juventud.

Afortunadamente el viaje en barco durante diez horas antes de llegar la isla, le sirvió para relajarse con el paisaje marino del océano Atlántico, disfrutando como pocas veces amaneceres lleno de luz de este planeta, sintiendo en su rostro la brisa marina y el azul más intensó que jamás vio reflejadas en esas aguas; guardó cada detalle en su palacio mental. La tripulación le agradó incluso el Capitán Villanueva un viejo bucanero cascarrabias, algo compartían en común y eso era el carácter, el mayor lo reprendió varias veces cuando ayudaba en la cubierta, secretamente sonreía cuando recordaba su niñez y como le gustaba jugar a los piratas, imaginando como sería su vida si así hubiera sido y nacido en el siglo pasado.

Fue ese día doce cuando desembarcó con todas sus pertenencias, los sirvientes y el capataz, un hombre de la misma raza de los trabajadores de la plantación, descendientes de esclavos, ahora hombres libres, lo recibió. Aunque este los asombro un poco, dado que alcanzaba su misma estatura y tenía los músculos perfectamente desarrollados de todo el cuerpo, vistiendo un sencillo atuendo de manta blanca, típico de esa región.

—Sr. Holmes— le gritó agitando su mano derecha con el sombrero típico de palma muy común en las islas. Seguramente terminaría comprándose algunos cuando tuviera que ir a supervisar las plantaciones.

—Así es, tú debes ser Aman— aseguró antes de preguntar, fue informado sobre todo lo referente al negocio de la plantación, el otro hombre le sonrió confirmando lo que ya sabía.

—Si joven señor—. Dándole una reverencia ligera. Se giró para dar órdenes a un grupo de hombres más jóvenes que ambos en la lengua nativa. Sherlock hizo nota mental de comenzar a aprender cuanto antes ese dialecto, seguramente varios de sus empleados era la única que hablaban.

Un viejo e incómodo camión fue su transporte hacia su residencia llamada Monkey's Hill; durante su recorrido por la única carretera que poco después se enteraría, rodeaba toda la isla admiró el contraste de paisajes. Uno tan lleno de verdor donde la vegetación desbordaba vida en color verde con conciertos de sonidos de animales salvaje y por el otro lado el azul de océano Atlántico, una sensación lo abrumó al darse cuenta que estaba en un país tan pequeño que el globo terráqueo que consulto, era un punto casi invisible, pero ahora ahí estaba y tenía que hacer frente a su "rehabilitación". Pocas villas se alzaron en su camino, todas, casas de una sola planta, fueron las contadas de dos pisos, como la suya en la villa.

Monkey´s Hill era una mansión estilo victoriana, como se veía la mano de su padre en ese trabajo, ni siquiera lo dudo un instante. En la puerta lo recibió toda la servidumbre al mando de Josephine la ama de llaves una mulata ya de edad madura y abundantes carnes e igual que el resto vestían de blanco, haciendo resaltar perfectamente el color de la piel de sus ancestros.

Cuando entró a la residencia seguido del ama de llaves y su incesante parloteo, no pudo evitar lo golpeara la realidad de su situación: estaba exiliado y condenado a vivir en soledad hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, quiso gritar de frustración. Se suponía tendría una vida llena da aventuras cuando se convirtiera en detective de Scotland Yard, un trabajo "indigno" de alguien de su clase, algo que le importaba bien poco.

Así que cuando logró estar solo en la biblioteca de su casa, no evito enterrar el rostro entre las manos para lanzar ese grito frustrado que ansiaba tanto salir, ¿Cuándo todo se salió de control? El idiota de Jeremías tenía que haber sido más discreto con su aventura, pero como todo humano común se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, fue un idiota. El castigo tendría que ser llevadero.

Y dos solitarios años pasaron para Sherlock Holmes convirtiéndose en un ermitaño prácticamente porque jamás se le vio ir a fiestas a pesar de ser invitado por los otros vecinos asentados en la isla, solo contadas ocasiones se le pudo ver en reuniones. Lo que nadie imaginó fue que el mismo Sherlock se había autoimpuesto esa soledad para jamás volver a sufrir el, ni nadie. Que poco sabía de lo ocurriría en su vida posteriormente a esos dos años donde se juró asimismo no volver a confiar en nadie ni apegarse emocionalmente a ningún otro ser humano.

Al menos esa fue su intención hasta que conoció a John Watson, el medico de local de la isla que por azares del destino jamás se enfermaba o sus trabajadores, los cuales en sí, recurrían a sus propios médicos brujos.

—¡Joven señor!— fue el grito angustiado que le indicó había un gran problema, dado que por más accidentes que hubiese jamás llegaba así su capataz junto a él. –Abdul se asestó un machetazo en la pierna y sangra demasiado— todo lo dijo de carrerilla. Eso sí era grave, fue corriendo junto con él hasta la plantación, donde el susodicho estaba cada momento que pasaba poniéndose más pálido.

La herida estaba a la altura de la espinilla hacia el interior de esta, sangraba profusamente se adelantó para quitarse su pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo para el sudor, hizo un torniquete de manera diestra como aprendió en sus cursos de primeros auxilios.

—Trae el auto, lo llevaremos con el médico de la isla, que alguien se adelante a buscarlo para que nos atienda lo más pronto posible— ordenó. Minutos después reaccionó, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, dado que cuando llegó no tenían uno, solo una enfermera y hasta un año posterior a su arribo, llegó el nuevo galeno.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña clínica que funcionaba igual de hospital, afortunadamente ya estaban esperándolo. Era un hombre más bajo que él pero a todas luces inglés o mejor dicho mezcla de escoces con inglés. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras esperaba que no tuviera que enterrar a nadie.

—Personas que acompañaban a Abdul— dijo una voz de ligeramente grave pero llena de matices cálidos, perfectamente entrenados para tratar con pacientes y familiares alterados. Aunque su porte al caminar era demasiado rígido, no era un médico militar pero si alguien con familiar militar y quien mejor que un padre.

—Nosotros— respondió Sherlock adelantándose para saber el estado final de su jornalero.

—Soy el médico cirujano John Watson, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?— cuestionó adelantando una mano hacia el otro hombre.

—Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes— correspondió ese saludo. Lo que sintió fue parecido a una descarga de energía eléctrica. Aun así aparentó normalidad mientras reflejaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Abdul está estable, afortunadamente pudieron controlar la hemorragia, por otro lado ninguna arteria fue comprometida por suerte, a lo que debemos agradecer también, se quedara aquí en la clínica por unos días antes de poder darlo de alta para asegurarnos que no se presente ninguna complicación, por otro lado igual debemos nutrirlo con sueros para reponer la sangre perdida.

—Es bueno saberlo— respondió secamente mientras se ponía el sombrero de ala ancho y por supuesto de palma que había visto a la primera oportunidad que fue al mercado de la isla. –Vendré a verlo mañana en la tarde— dijo sin más y salió dejando al galeno un poco confundido.

Fue Aman quien resolvió las dudas que le asaltaron.

—El joven señor Holmes, siempre es así, seco para el trato con las personas, así que no se sorprenda, aunque debo decir que mañana vendrá me ha sorprendido, jamás dice sus planes, menos a desconocidos, debió caerle bien.

—Es bueno saberlo— espetó irónicamente el médico.

Fue durante esas tardes de convalecencia que John y Sherlock comenzaron a conocerse realmente principalmente después de que el más joven le hiciera una deducción al médico, el cual solo pudo decir ¡Asombroso! Siendo del agrado de ambos, iniciar una amistad que no conocería límites, solo lealtad y por parte de Holmes amor.

Porque si, Sherlock Holmes supo que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ese médico que desafortunadamente no compartía sus sentimientos, dada su naturaleza afín solo a las mujeres, aunque en ocasiones casi podía sentir que era correspondido desde esos sutiles toques hasta permitirle prácticamente tenerlo algunos fines de semana hospedado en su casa donde pasaban toda la noche hablando, bueno, era un eufemismo dado que únicamente platicaba John, él se dedicaba a escuchar y asimilar lo más importante; así supo que John tenía dos hermanos los cuales eran mellizos, él llamado Harry y ella Harriet, ambos mayores viviendo con su madre y un padre ex militar retirado.

Quizás su amistad no fuera bien vista por el resto de los vecinos, pero bien poco le importó, cuando no estaba Sherlock en la clínica incordiándolo o "aprendiendo" algunas cosas de anatomía y fisiología humana en los libros de medicina de John, este se encontraba Monkey´s Hill y un par de ocasiones en Ogees, en la casa de descanso de Sherlock que estaba prácticamente en los lindes de la selva, que incluso la hicieron de exploradores, ocasionando que esa vez tuviera John que llevar a cuestas a Sherlock de regreso como costal de papas, dado que no tuvo oportunidad de sujetarse y resbaló en una pequeña cañada, lastimándose un pie casi a punto de fractura por el único motivo de querer atrapar un insecto raro para su colección.

John y Sherlock aunque con edades similares eran tan contrarios como complementarios, siendo el ancla el medico del otro para evitar desastres mayores, pero no importaba ambos se seguían a todos lados, hasta que las habladurías se hicieron más fuertes porque ahora prácticamente vivían juntos compartiendo sus espacios, ayudándose en sus tareas, incluso con el auxilio de John, Sherlock comenzó a diseñar un plan de manejo para mejorar la productividad de la plantación de caña y eso fue a través de maquinaria para aumentar su valor.

Que Sherlock estaba enamorada de John, nadie lo dudaba al menos los más cercanos que lo conocían como su ama de llaves quien solo movía la cabeza negativamente al ver como su joven señor amaba de manera incondicional al médico, quien ni siquiera se daba por enterado.

Fue un dieciséis de julio del año de mil novecientos treinta y siete cuando llegó a la clínica la cual extrañamente estaba cerrada, tocó pero nadie acudió a abrirle, eso le hizo pensar en una emergencia tal vez y quizás John tuvo que asistirla sin avisar a nadie, estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó como algo de cristal se rompió, llamó otra vez, pero nuevamente nadie acudió a abrirle, así que uso sus viejos conocimientos de como abrir cerraduras; logró entrar y lo que vio le hizo doler el pecho.

Era John, quien estaba con una botella de licor prácticamente terminada e intentando infructuosamente levantar los cristales rotos de un vaso en el piso, estaba de rodillas intentando limpiarse un par de rebabas de vidrio incrustadas en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos no reflejaban ese color de costumbre.

Sherlock acudió a ayudarlo viéndolo en un estado deplorable. John se percató de su llegada y más cuando lo levantó del piso, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y llevándolo a la zona de desinfección donde procedió a limpiarle y curarle. No pudo evitar comenzar a hablar.

—Soy un tonto, Sherlock— hipó un poco al hablar. –Soy un excelente cirujano y médico, exiliado por voluntad propia en una isla perdida del Caribe, intenté tanto alejarme de mi familia para tener mi propia vida y hacer lo que se me placiera la gana, pero finalmente el destino me ha alcanzado y como buen hijo que soy debo acudir al llamado de mis padres.

Le extendió una carta, la cual ya estaba arrugada, seguramente de tanto ser leída. Escuchó como John comenzaba a sollozar, giró sorprendido y nuevamente regresó su atención en la misiva. Le comunicaban que su hermano Henry había muerto en un accidente de tráfico en Inglaterra y ahora necesitaban regresara para tomar su lugar como el único varón de la familia Watson y cumplir con los deberes que eso traía.

John tenía que irse. Sherlock arrugó entre sus manos la carta y tirándola lejos y como pocas ocasiones en la vida dio un abrazo por voluntad propia, estrujando prácticamente al médico quien no se quejó solo se quedó dentro de esos brazos porque si se separaba seguramente se desharía más.

Tanto tiempo luchando por tener un lugar en este mundo para el mismo y ahora todo eso tenía que dejar de lado para acudir al llamado de sus padres, buscar una mujer, casarse, tener hijos y cuidar a sus progenitores cuando envejecieran. ¡Dios! No era justo. Dentro de esos brazos se dio el lujo de expresar todos sus miedos y rabia por no poder alcanzar lo que soñaba.

Con Sherlock tantas ocasiones habían platicado de que si algún día regresaban a Inglaterra se convertirían en una especie de detectives, bueno, detective y su asistente, pero con gusto lo ayudaría a resolver crímenes, ahora todo eso ya sería un sueño. Como si Holmes leyera el pensamiento le comenzó a hablar.

—No te preocupes John, ve con tus padres y cumple con tu deber, yo no estaré para siempre en esta isla, cuando mi exilio termine regresaré a Inglaterra y podremos hacer realidad nuestros proyectos— susurró intentando tranquilizarlo, hacía ya rato el llanto había remitido pero lo continuaba teniendo entre sus brazos porque ahora era Sherlock quien sentía estaba a la deriva y John era el ancla para no perderse en ese océano inmenso de su miseria.

Finalmente por lo que parecieron minutos al menos para Sherlock se separaron, pero ya había oscurecido, así que sin más fueron a la zona de la habitación de John, para poder descansar. Fue raro, triste y hermoso a la vez el poder dormir en la misma cama de John, abrazados durante toda la noche, bueno al menos el medico si durmió, no así el más joven quien la pasó en vela, viéndolo dormir. Se grabó cada rasgo físico, la curva de las mejillas, el contorno de sus ojos, la forma de la nariz y mentón, el tamaño de las orejas y con cada característica iba delineándola con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando llegó a sus labios, fue donde más se tardó porque quería recordar todo de ellos, los acarició durante un buen rato, ya las luces del amanecer estaban apareciendo, el cual debía ser maravilloso como esas ocasiones que se quedaban platicando hasta el alba para verlo juntos. Una lagrima se deslizó por sus mejillas cuando se levantó tenía que irse a ver que ocurrió en su ausencia, ese día tendría que comenzar la zafra, así que no podía quedarse. Antes de irse se giró para cubrir bien a John, la mañana era fresca, fue cuando una palabra salió de esos labios. _Sherlock._ John estaba soñando con el menor, quien no pudo evitarlo y sin más unió su boca al del durmiente, un beso, un único beso antes de decir adiós por un largo tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la casa se tumbó en su sillón favorito, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo de quedarse ahí tirado, pero no era momento, así que ordenando le prepararan un baño, una después salió rumbo a la plantación. Todo el día estuvo dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, porque era la única manera de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar.

Esa noche al regresar, John estaba esperándolo con un semblante serio. Nada más verlo lo supo.

—¿Cuándo te vas?— cuestionó con temor.

—Dentro de dos días— respondió el otro con cierto atisbo de pena.

Era demasiado pronto, muy pronto, al menos pensaba podría estar todavía en su compañía un mes más como mínimo, pero aparentemente sus padres le urgían estar en Inglaterra lo más pronto posible. Eso dolió tanto.

—Sherlock, yo quiero decirte que…— Fue interrumpido por el otro.

—No digas nada, cuando vuelva a Gran Bretaña platicaremos todo lo que quieras—. El otro calló entendiendo lo doloroso que era para Sherlock. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Traje algo de comer que hizo mi casera y como te conozco sé que no has probado bocado en todo el día a parte del que te obligó a comer Josephine—. Le sonrió al decirlo y se fue al comedor siguiéndolo para ver era cierto tenía a su disposición todo un banquete, sería su última cena juntos, así que debía aprovecharla.

Ninguno de los habló durante la comida, dentro de un silencio cómodo y triste a la vez. Cuando finalizaron sus tazas de té, John no hizo amago de quedarse, se levantó para despedirse, le dio un abrazo y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole a la vez. –Gracias.

Eso fue lo último que supo de John, no tuvo el valor de ir al puerto a despedirlo, si lo hacía seguramente querría irse con él y no podía, no debía por primera vez se maldijo por haber cometido tantos errores siendo más joven, ahora podría estar en Inglaterra y seguramente conocería a John, se convertirían en los mejores amigos, compañeros y ¿por qué no? Amantes.

Durante la siguiente semana trabajó como autómata hasta colapsar de cansancio en la cama cada vez que regresaba de la plantación, el trabajo físico extenuante podía lograr que durmiera al menos seis horas seguidas, aunque sus músculos protestaron todos esos días.

Solo Josephine lo veía y movía la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, aun así le preparaba una abundante comida que le obligaba a comer, en ocasiones lo lograba en otras no, por lo que a sus bebidas siempre les añadía azúcar extra para darle energía y no se descompensara tanto.

Recibió al menos dos cartas al año por parte de John, contándole todas las desavenencias de buscar un apartamento más pequeño para sus padres y hermana, vender su antigua casa, encontrar esposa adecuada para continuar su apellido. Fue hasta el tercer año cuando le comunicó que la tenía ya. Esa noche se emborrachó hasta la inconsciencia, despertó al día siguiente sin saber más nada.

Aunque Sherlock respondía al mismo ritmo las cartas de John, a partir del anuncio del matrimonio del médico, ya no lo hizo y volvió a leer las misivas que le enviaba. Estaba enojado con él, aunque entendía el motivo de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

La segunda guerra mundial estalló y las cartas de John ya no llegaron, supuso porque ahora era peligroso enviar correspondencia en tiempo como aquellos.

Fue en mil novecientos cuarenta y tres que Sherrinford le avisó se mudaría a la isla, con su esposa y sus hijas. Eso fue una ligera sorpresa para Sherlock, quien no supo de la boda, aunque no le extrañaba, cuando lo exiliaron, igual le cortaron la comunicación de eventos familiares, las únicas noticias que recibía era por telegrama y generalmente eran los números de cuenta para hacer los depósitos en los bancos de Puerto Rico, donde viajaba constantemente en barco.

Por eso cuando llegó su hermano, decidió mudarse definitivamente a Ogees su casa más pequeña y acogedora, llevándose solo a su ama de llaves y a un chofer. Dejando desocupada la mansión, para la familia de su hermano.

Cuando los recibió, conoció a Molly Hooper, ahora Holmes, una mujer joven relativamente con cabellera castaña y aura inocente, mientras las hijas de Sherrinfod, Paula y Celic quien en un principio lo miraron desconfiado pero cuando tomaron confianza eran como dos monitos adheridos a sus piernas. Era frustrante como sus miradas intimidaban hasta los hombres más curtidos y no podían hacer nada frente a dos infantes.

Con el tiempo se dio por vencido, fue el mismo Sherrinford que entregó una carta a Sherlock, escrita por parte de John. No quiso leerla, pero su curiosidad ganó. Cuando terminó la lectura en la soledad de su cuarto Sherlock quiso gritar a todo pulmón. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a John entrar a la cruz roja internacional? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? En cuanto lo tuviera frente a él no sabría qué haría primero, si golpearlo o besarlo. Era tan estúpido. Aun así, guardó su carta con las otras en el fondo del cajón del escritorio de la biblioteca.

Esa noche soñó con John.

Un mes posterior supo que los alemanes bombardearon Londres, todos estaban alterados, Sherrinford, Molly, las niñas, el mismo, el resto de la familia estaba ahí, así que durante días esperaron noticias de señales de vida por parte de algunos de ellos, pero fue hasta el día noveno cuando Mycroft envió una señal, todos estaban bien.

Fue la única ocasión que se atrevió a preguntar por la familia de John, esa respuesta tardó el mismo tiempo, estaban bien, sanos y salvos y lejos de Londres. Eso le alivió muchísimo.

Con la guerra los precios de todos sus materiales subieron pero igual ganaron dividendos. Sherlock estaba finiquitando la venta de la su última cosecha, con esta guerra, los precios del azúcar y de cualquier insumo se habían disparado, alcanzando cifras records como nunca se había visto en mucho tiempo. Podía darse el lujo por fin de un descanso, podría pagar los jornales adeudados a sus trabajadores, incluso esa compensación extra que tanto se merecían.

Otro beneficio sería que no escucharía las quejas de Sherrinford, ni su perorata eterna sobre solventar la seguridad y poderío de Mycroft dentro del gabinete Inglés, mucho más ahora que estaba en el gabinete de guerra instaurado por Churchill y continuaba escalando porque era considerado un gran estratega. Cuando esta guerra terminara, seguro estaría insoportable. Afortunadamente para ellos, aparentemente el de medio no tenía intenciones políticas a la luz pública, se conformaba como siempre con su puesto "menor", aunque en realidad fuera la mano que mece la cuna.

Sherrinford y su familia apenas se estaban acostumbrando al calor de isla, los que más sufrían eran sus sobrinas, pero por su bien deberían acostumbrarse, ni en sueños regresarían hasta que terminara el peligro de ser bombardeados. Agradecía por eso, su pensamiento no pudo evitar volar hacía John, demasiado lejos para tener noticias suyas de alguna índole o por algún medio, la guerra apenas llevaba dos años de haber iniciado y ya le parecía una eternidad, eso siempre pasaba cuando se tiene a alguien importante en medio de un conflicto que lo ponía en peligro constante, aunque fuera un médico de la Cruz Roja Internacional, era peor incluso dado que no fue enlistado sino voluntaria su participación. Si al menos le hubiera podido dar toda esa emoción que siempre veía en el fondo de los ojos de John.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse, de todas formas todas las notificaciones seguramente se las harían llegar a Mary, la esposa. Una palabra media, pero como la odiaba, "Esposa", la fémina que llegó para quedarse con él y acompañarlo el resto de sus días. Así era John con sus deberes en la vida, siempre el hijo obediente para tener una vida normal y aburrida cuando su espíritu era igual al de Sherlock. Tonterías, cuando regresara a Londres iría para hablar con él. A final de cuentas ya llevaba demasiados años lejos de su natal país, su exilio tenía que terminar pronto, regresaría y se instalaría en un pequeño departamento que pagaría con todos los ahorros que tenía ya acumulados en el banco para poder tener esa vida que siempre deseó, convertirse en Detective. Seguramente John lo seguiría, porque le daría esas emociones que siempre ha anhelado.

—A casa— ordenó a voz en cuello a su chofer, el negocio estaba finiquitado abriendo las ventanas de auto para ventilarse lo más posible, era una época particularmente calurosa, algo inusual dado que ya estaban a mitad de otoño y la temperatura debía disminuir. Ya deseaba llegar y bañarse, eso lo relajaría, al menos esperaba que Sherrinford igualmente sufriera. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, era tan divertido ver a su estirado hermano padecer como cualquier mortal común.

La tarde llegó, tal como lo solicitó a su ama de llaves tuvo listo su baño y posteriormente se puso a tocar toda la tarde el violín. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta pasaba ya la media noche, debía ir a descansar y como siempre estaba ahí su taza de té frío y su plato de galletas. Se sentó en su viejo sofá y tomó la taza de té, Josephine siempre hacía su té como él lo deseaba y esta no era la excepción. Esa vieja mulata era toda una conocedora de sus gustos y lo que más le satisfacía era que no le juzgaba. Así que antes de tomar un trago absorbió el aroma de la bergamota combinado con el té negro y como de costumbre lo trasladó a esos años que convivió con John.

 _Estaba en Londres, nada más ver las calles y esas construcciones, era inevitable. Las campanas del Big Ben, sonaban detrás de él, observó a su alrededor estaba en el puente que cruzaba el río Támesis, aun con sus aguas limpias y cristalinas; le extrañó. El sol estaba descendiendo por el horizonte, enmarcándose dignamente detrás de los edificios, pronto la noche aparecería y así fue, no sintió avanzar el tiempo, hasta que finalmente estaba en alto la luna llena azulosa y pequeñas nubes intentando cubrirla sin éxito. Sonrió, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo con tantas ganas._

 _Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa y por todas las entidades falsas del universo que si las conocía. Se giró para enfrentar esa sombra que se acercaba rápidamente. Ahora lo veía como siempre debió ser. Traje de lana seguramente, al menos eso se apreció en los pantalones, los mocasines inconfundibles, abrigo de igual material pero de color gris ratón y su sombrero, algo que desentonaba pero era John, siempre tendiendo a distinguir de alguna manera._

 _Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la sonrisa se extendió más._

— _¿Listo?— le cuestionó._

— _Por supuesto Sherlock, siempre lo estoy— respondió con seguridad, lo cual ocasionó que su alegría aumentara._

— _Podría ser peligroso— dijo confidente, acercándose más allá de límite de espacio personal permitido entre amigos._

— _Eso nunca nos ha detenido— sonrió para finalizar su contestación._

 _Entonces echaron a correr río abajo, estaban en la caza de criminales. Percibió perfectamente el viento en su rostro y pasar a través de sus cabellos. Era la libertad que siempre deseó tan completa, tan única porque estaba al lado de la única persona que amaría en este mundo y en otros. ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?_

Despertó al sentir una corriente de aire frío golpearle el rostro. Estaba en el sofá acostado y la ventana se quedó abierta, por eso sentía fresco. En unas horas tendría que ir al puerto de Parson Ground, a recoger los aditamentos para la nueva maquinaria que compraron, con eso podrían acelerar la zafra y más allá comenzarían a procesar la caña, no solo entregarían materia prima bruta sino materia prima dentro de los dos primeros escalones de procesamiento, eso elevaría los costos y no tendrían que atenerse a entregar solo caña que si los barcos no llegaban a tiempo el costo disminuía drásticamente.

Años invirtiendo ya veía sus frutos. Mycroft y Sherrinford no se podían quejar, administraba ese negocio familiar que pronto quedaría en manos del mayor, pero le dejaría todo en perfectas condiciones y yendo por el camino correcto. Su tiempo en esta cárcel estaba por terminar.

La mañana llegó y ya se encontró alistado cuando Josephine tocó a su puerta, sonriendo como una niña a la cual le regalaron dulces. Seguro le traía una noticia jugosa por cómo se comportaba.

—Al fin el señor Lionel se te declaró— espetó tranquilamente mientras arreglaba su pañuelo de blanco algodón alrededor de su cuello para impedir que el sudor se filtré más allá de lo permitido. La camisa de cuello mao y manga larga, de igual color y material que el pañuelo le acomodó, el chaleco es color gris claro y unos pantalones de algodón ligeramente holgados para permitirle la mayor comodidad posible, por último sus botas de suela gruesa, para poder andar en cualquier sitio, cuando se ve frente al espejo, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, es el mismo atuendo que tenía cuando conoció a John. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía trabajo que cumplir.

La otra mujer movió la cabeza negativamente. —¡Que va!, ese hombre jamás dirá algo, así que ahora mejor me dedico a perseguir al viejo capataz de la villa de los Key.

—Oh, ya veo— espetó burlón.

—Pero no venía a eso joven señor, sino a decirle lo que ya circula por toda la isla...— tomó aire interrumpiéndose. —Según dicen que la ¡guerra terminó!— soltó en un grito de emoción.

La guerra terminó. Su cerebro tardó en procesarlo, alrededor de dos segundos. ¿Sería posible? Eso significaría que John regresaría a Inglaterra pronto. Justo a tiempo para que él también lo hiciera. No percibió como sus labios se estiraron mostrando la tan escasa sonrisa que a veces podía mostrar.

—Así es joven señor, todo mundo lo dice— escuchó nuevamente la voz llena de emoción de su ama de llaves.

—Iré a ver a Sherrinford antes de ir al puerto, seguramente me enteraré de las noticias de primera mano—. Sin más salió dejando parloteando a la criada.

El chofer ya tenía abierta la puerta y subió sin más que unos buenos días, se acomodó, dando las ordenes dirigirse. En las pocas casas que hubo durante su trayecto, notó una atmosfera bastante exaltada por parte de sus habitantes, entonces la noticia era real, la guerra terminó. Sus sobrinas estaban haciendo escándalo, bueno, más que en otras ocasiones. Al verlo corrieron hacia él, para abrazarse de sus piernas, una mala costumbre que ya tenían arraigada tan solo a unos meses de estar viviendo ahí.

—Tio Lock, ¿Escuchaste las noticias?— espetó atropelladamente Paula, la mayor de ellas.

—Sí. Tío. Lock. Mamá. Incluso. Está. Feliz. …— Celic estaba diciendo pausadamente, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. –Mamá. Dice. Qué. Ya. No. Habrá. Peligro. En. Casa. Y. Qué. Ahora. Los. Abuelos. Estarán. Bien.— finalizó, mientras alzaba sus pequeños brazos en señal de que la cargara, a lo cual hizo caso omiso, ganándose un gesto enfadado de la menor.

—Debo hablar con su padre, niñas. ¿Dónde está?— les preguntó.

—¡Jardín!— respondieron al unísono y señalándole. Tenía tanto que enseñarles sobre comportamiento, Sherrinford a sus hijas, que esperaba tuviera suerte.

Se dirigió hacia dicho lugar, para encontrarse con la imagen de Sherrinford y Molly abrazados; él acariciándole la cabeza, mientras que ella estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Sherlock a veces se sorprendía como a pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado a la antigua, donde los padres decidieron esa unión habían podido compatibilizar con el transcurso del tiempo, o al menos su cuñada se amoldó al carácter de Sherrinford. No quiso interrumpir la escena, pero cuando se disponía a retirarse, escuchó como le llamaban.

—Sherlock—. La voz de Molly sonó amable.

La pareja ya estaba separada cuando los enfrentó, les sonrió como acostumbraba hacer.

—Tenemos que hablar Sherlock—. Como siempre el tono autoritario de Sherrinford no faltó, debía obedecer al hermano mayor. Bufó ligeramente evitando ser escuchado por ellos. –Finalmente la guerra acabó hermanito—. El menor rodó los ojos, eso era evidente. Ahora seguramente le anunciaría que se irían pronto a Inglaterra y continuarían dejándolo a cargo de las plantaciones. Apretó la mandíbula dispuesto a pelear por su derecho de regresar a Gran Bretaña, ese exilio debía terminar. ¿Acaso no tenía ya derecho de volver a casa para buscar su propio camino?

Todas esas emociones seguramente se mostraron en su rostro, como pocas ocasiones debía pasar, porque Sherrinford fue hacía el y siendo raro lo tomó por los hombros.

—Sherlock, no nos vamos a ir, nos quedaremos en San Cristóbal, seré ahora yo quien se haga cargo de la plantación, tu volverás a casa cuando la situación, aun turbulenta se estabilice un poco más. No te quedarás aquí, te lo prometo. –Finalizó mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello del menor, quien lo miró con desconfianza. –Es una promesa hermanito—. Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba y el otro se dejaba hacer, soltando un suspiro callado. Ambos se parecían tanto, Molly se lo afirmó y era cierto aunque era el mayor siempre lo entendió más que Mycroft.

—Ahora vete al puerto, el barco que trae lo último de la maquinaria ya debió arribar hace un par de horas—. De nuevo estaba ahí las ordenes, mientras el mayor le soltaba, dejándolo partir sin una palabra de su parte, al igual que con Mycroft no tenían necesidad en muchas ocasiones de comunicación verbal, en realidad Sherrinford fue quien les enseñó a ambos como leer a las personas.

Hizo un ademán de adiós al igual que las niñas, se sentía liberado, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, ganándose miradas extrañas por parte de criados y personas que encontraba a su paso. El trayecto siempre tedioso hasta el puerto, ahora se sintió como un suspiro debido a los cientos de planes que en su mente se formaban, lo que haría al regresar a Gran Bretaña, aun ni siquiera tenía fecha de regreso y ya estaba planificando. Lo primero sería buscar a John, no le importaba nada su estatus de casado; ambos debían estar juntos, ambos resolverían casos, ambos formarían un equipo imbatible.

Le mandaría un mes antes de su partida un telegrama a Mycroft para pedirle que le rentara un departamento, luego lo chantajearía para que le presentara al jefe de Scotland Yard, para darle "asesorías" en sus casos más difíciles que no haya resuelto o estén pendientes.

Cuando finalmente arribó al puerto buscó al encargado del "Cielo Nuevo", el barco mercante que trajo sus piezas faltantes para que la maquinaria funcionara correctamente y a toda su capacidad. No tardó en encontrarlo, el capitán era tan "distinguible", incluso a medio kilómetro de distancia, ese sombrero siempre sería su sello distintivo de un personaje tan desparpajado.

—Capitán Villanueva— le llamó a voz en cuello, porque era de la única manera en que le respondería.

El aludido ni siquiera giró su rostro. —¡Lock!, ya están descargando tu pedido, lo llevarán a tu auto, espero tenga suficiente espacio para poder llevarte todo.

—Eso no debería preocuparte a ti, sino a mí— respondió discipliente.

—Ja, siempre con ese humor de viejo amargado Lock, ni yo que te doblo la edad soy así—. Sherlock estuvo por responderle, pero fue interrumpido. –Pero aquí traigo algo que seguramente te quitará ese humor de perros permanente en ti—. Mientras le decía, chasqueó sus dedos para que un grumete al parecer recién ingresado, apareciese corriendo con una caja con cerradura entregándosela al capitán.

Sherlock frunció el ceño extrañado, eso no lo previó. El bucanero sacó una llave que colgaba en su cuello, para abrirla, el hombre respondió una pregunta no hecha. –Esta caja únicamente se usa cuando envían algo valioso dígase joyas o documentos de alto secretismo— suspiró. –o cartas muy personales, como es tu caso Lock— dicho esto último se acercó el mayor para extenderle un paquete de correo bien envuelto con su nombre encima, lo miró curioso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque el otro ya estaba yéndose hacia su barco mientras gritaba órdenes.

¿Quién se la enviaría? Había un nombre como remitente, pero no lo ubicaba. _M. Morstan._ Pero cuando leyó Londres, Inglaterra, su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho. ¿Acaso era?, no, imposible. Respiró profundamente para recomponerse, tenía que llegar cuanto antes de su finca para descargar la herramienta para poder acelerar su trabajo, ya en la tarde se sentaría a indagar que le habían escrito.

Bloqueó cualquier pensamiento tenía que concentrarse, así estuvo durante toda la tarde. Cuando finalizó su trabajo, regresó a su finca Ogees, para darse un baño y tomar una ligera merienda, el aire olía a humedad, seguramente llovería más tarde. Se puso ropa más cómoda y se fue a su biblioteca, ahí frente al ventanal que un poco de luz, pero con una vista bastante relajante se acomodó con el paquete que le mandaron.

Sus manos temblaron, nunca le ocurría esto, ¿Por qué ahora? Tomó el abrecartas de su escritorio para comenzar a romper los lazos, dentro de ese gran sobre estaban otro par de sobres, uno escrito con letra femenina dirigido a él, en este decía _Lee esto primero_. Nunca aceptaba órdenes, porque el otro era innegable quien lo envió _John_ , con esa caligrafía elegante que siempre lo caracterizó.

Rompió el sobre, acercó su lámpara para evitar que la noche lo sorprendiera.

 _Estimado Sr. Holmes:_

 _¿Puedo decirte Sherlock?, está bien, sé que es tonto preguntar algo de lo que no obtendré respuesta pero es inevitable, siento que le conozco muy bien, John jamás dejó de hablarme de usted. Si, tus suposiciones son correctas, soy Mary Morstan, actualmente Mary Watson, la esposa de John, su mejor amigo._

¿Dejó? ¿Por qué escribía en pasado sobre John? Continuó leyendo.

 _Escribo desde Cardige donde me instalado finalmente con mis suegros, cuñada e hijos. Si, John y yo tenemos un par de niños, el pequeño William y Scott, si lo sé, seguramente se sorprendió pero John quiso que sus hijos ostentaran los nombres de su mejor amigo, dejando de lado la tradición familiar de los juniores._

 _Quisiera hubiera manera de comunicarle esto, pero no hay forma menos dolorosa para comunicar que John murió en el frente de batalla el día veintiuno de mayo de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, defendiendo su campamento de heridos, pero los alemanes no respetaron a nadie, ni siquiera a los médicos de la cruz roja, todos fueron pasados por metralla._

 _Disculpa si vez arrugas en el papel pero no puedo evitar llorar, soy una viuda y aunque el ejército de su majestad dará indemnizaciones a las familias de los caídos eso no, nos dará consuelo de no tener a nuestros hombres, ya sea, esposos, padres, hijos o hermanos que pelearon y defendieron en una guerra por demás inútil por ansias de poder de una persona enferma de poder._

 _John pensó en usted aun en el campo de batalla así que envió una carta dirigida especialmente, un par de meses antes de su deceso. Dios aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra. No me atreví a leerla está integra tal como la trajeron a mí, así que espero usted algún día cuente. Sin más se despide de usted su amiga aun sin conocernos._

 _Mary Watson._

Para esos instantes Sherlock estaba temblando, no podía ser cierto, no era cierto, John estaba muerto, ¡esa mujer mentía! Todo mundo miente.

Sus manos no podían coordinar bien, así que se tranquilizó un poco y abrió la carta de Sherlock y comenzó a leer, aun cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con borrar su visión, no lo permitió.

 _Querido Sherlock:_

 _Sé que estás molesto conmigo desde mi matrimonio con Mary, pero querido amigo, no tenía otra opción tú lo sabes, mi sentido del deber es muy alto, creo que debí ser militar, bueno, al final terminé siéndolo, porque me enrolé como médico en la cruz roja y aun así, los militares nos entrenaron por los peligros que concierne estar en un campamento de heridos en plena campo de batalla._

 _Estoy en la zona central de Francia donde está el último asentamiento de alemanes, quienes ya retrocedieron perdiendo terreno cada vez más, eso nos alegra a varios porque quiere decir que quizás esta guerra termine pronto y podré volver a casa. Dime ¿Tu cuando vuelves a la tuya? Porque si no me obligarás a viajar hasta San Cristóbal de nuevo solo para poder verte y darte un gran abrazo, hombre necio y tonto._

 _Tengo miedo Sherlock, lo que he visto me ha quitado un poco de mi fe en la humanidad pero es imposible al ver tanta miseria y codicia humana, aunque también puedo ver heroísmo, lealtad y humanidad dentro de ella. Desde los pequeños detalles hasta los grandes pormenores que alegran aun el corazón._

 _Pero ante todo, quiero decirte algo Sherlock, algo que no me atreví a decirte aun cuando le veía todos los días reflejado en tus ojos cuando me mirabas y me lo confirmaste el día que me besaste pensando que estaba dormido entre tus brazos._

 _Yo también Sherlock, yo también que quiero y deseo que sepas que pase, lo que pase, pensaré en ti hasta mi último aliento._

 _Tuyo por y para siempre_

 _John…_

 _Pd. Sino es esta vida Sherlock te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver en otra donde quizás no tengamos que esconder nuestras emociones reales, en un mundo donde no se nos juzgue por sentir amor uno por el otro. Así que por favor vive para que yo pueda hacerlo si algo me pasara._

Las lágrimas finalmente nublaron la visión de Sherlock, quien no hizo nada por detenerlas, las dejó fluir libremente. John le había escrito y pensado en él aun antes de… no, no podía siquiera pensarlo.

Rebuscó en el cajón del escritorio, todas las cartas que no leyó y pasó toda la tarde noche haciéndolo, en ocasiones se escucharon risas y en otras el más absoluto silencio, fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Sherrinford se presentó por el aviso del ama de llaves sobre Sherlock quien no había salido de su biblioteca desde el día de ayer y por lo escuchado, temía por su joven señor.

Sherrinford entró con la llave maestra y pudo ver que un torbellino había pasado en la biblioteca, todo estaba destrozado, libros, colección de insectos, muebles, papeles rotos y Sherlock en medio de todo echo un ovillo y aun se escuchaba llorando. Se acercó y pudo ver una carta manoseada la alzó y comenzó a leer. No le sorprendió lo que encontró en ella, aunque el menor creyese que lo abandonaron ahí, siempre estuvieron pendientes de él, supieron de la amistad con ese médico y sabían que estaba enamorado, por primera vez en su vida.

Ellos siempre le habían inculcado el control de sus emociones, pero ambos eran tan parecidos que les fue imposible, Sherrinford con Molly y Sherlock con John, suspiró. Le dio un poco más de tiempo, salió de ahí, dando órdenes al ama de llaves que prepara un baño y avisara su familia que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, además de decirle a Aman que se encargara toda la semana de la plantación y cosecha.

Fue difícil ver a Sherlock destrozado, pero como hermano mayor debía estar ahí, cuando le contó a Molly, ella no pudo evitar llorar, pero lo entendió, cuando finalmente el menor durmió, arreglaron la casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al pasar de los días Sherlock no habló con nadie, no quería comer, varias ocasiones tuvieron que obligarlo, hasta que harto Sherrinford habló con él, aunque en sí era un monologo.

—Sherlock, no seguirás así, eres un Holmes y debes hacer frente a esto. He arreglado todo, volverás a Inglaterra irás a nuestra casa en Sussex para pasar ahí una temporada. Mycroft irá a visitarte constantemente al igual que mamá y papá, cuando ya estés bien y recuperado regresarás a la universidad para terminar tus estudios y dedicarte a lo que desees. Incluso ser detective como tú siempre has querido.

Se detuvo unos minutos, suspiró, Sherlock no daba señales de escucharlo, solo miraba por la ventana.

—Debes salir de esa depresión, le he dicho a Josephine que prepare tus cosas, zarpas a Puerto Rico mañana, iré contigo hasta el aeropuerto para que partas a casa.

—¿Casa? ¿Dónde es eso Sherrinford?— era la primeras palabras después de un largo silencio.

—Donde este tu corazón Sherlock, donde estén personas que te esperan, así que ve, te están esperando—. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, pero tenía que saberlo. –Además en el cementerio victoriano de Sussex está enterrado el cuerpo de John. Pudieron rescatar sus restos y fueron trasladados ahí, con ayuda de Mycroft.

—Hermanito, no te juzgo, pero debes entender que John no quería verte así.

—Pero ya nada tiene sentido, vislumbre un futuro juntos y ¡ahora eso no podrá ser!— gritó, finalmente estaba sacándolo.

—Pues tendrá que ser tu futuro únicamente Sherlock, jamás debes planificarlo con otras personas porque no sabes que sucederá, el corazón humano es tan cambiante, te lo enseñamos Mycroft y yo—. Se acercó para abrazarlo mientras sentía como lloraba de nuevo. –Ve a casa—. Agregó finalmente.

Sherlock regresó a Inglaterra esa semana, Sherrinford se quedó en San Cristóbal con su familia por algunos años más, hasta que decidieron que ya no era tan rentable la plantación y la vendieron.

Lo que encontró al regresar Sherrinford fue a un Sherlock adusto y serio, según Mycroft era el mejor agente que tuviera en años el MI6, porque era todo lo que debía ser, analítico, frío, pragmático. Incluso varias ocasiones se le ofrecieron una promoción para subir de jerarquía pero prefería seguir siendo agente de campo y suponían el por qué.

Lamentó eso, en demasía, ojala pudiera volver el tiempo y devolvería a Sherlock a San Cristóbal junto con John. Desde pequeño supieron que aunque se pareciese a ellos y lo educaron igual, jamás se ceñiría a las reglas, pero al menos uno de ellos había conocido lo que mucha gente busca en este mundo… La felicidad.

FIN

Notas autora:

Este escrito fue hecho más como una narración, un cuento, así que los que me conocen se darán cuenta que es muy diferente a mi estilo, bueno mejor dicho pseudoestilo que manejo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
